Dispenser systems may be used to dispense various consumer products, such as paper towels, disposable wipes, and other sheet products. Some dispenser systems may be electrically powered for automatic dispensing, for example, motion activated paper towel dispenser systems. Such dispenser systems may reduce the need for users to contact a portion of the dispenser, for example a lever or actuator used to dispense the paper towel, which may result in improved hygiene and convenience for users. However, electrical power may not be readily available at the location of the dispenser, therefore requiring batteries or other depletable energy storage devices to power the automatic dispensers. Because the batteries or energy storage devices may have limited capacity and/or lifespans, frequent replacement or observation may be required, resulting in increased maintenance costs associated with the dispenser system. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce or remove the need for depletable energy storage devices used to power automatic dispenser systems.